xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Turtle Prime
The Source Dimension of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Trivia *Batman Gambit: Invoked twice and lampshaded. The Mirage Turtles call the 2003 Shredder a coward, as part of a ployto get him out of the Technodrome and into an ambush by the 1987 and 2003 Turtles, who are Genre Savvy enough to figure out that all Shredders are pretty egotistical. It mirrors a previous gambit where the Shredder lures the turtles into the Technodrome, where he is able to capture them in order to obtain the location to Turtle Prime. *End Of The Multiverse As We Know It: As quoted by the Shredder...The Shredder: It seems like branches hanging off a single tree, each of these dimensions sprang from a common source, destroy the source, and you would set off a chain reaction that would destroy Ninja Turtles everywhere, Forevermore! **But, for a more specific example, destroying Turtle Prime destroys every other dimension, meaning they become nothing but a completely white wasteland which literally cannot support life. **The Multiverse: 2003 Shredder discovers that both the 1987 and 2003 universes are a part of a larger multiverse that branched out from a single origin universe (the Mirage universe, or "Turtle Prime"). **Omnicidal Maniac: Utrom Shredder didn't start out this way (he just wanted to see the destruction of the turtles so he could run around unopposed) but when Karai told him that destroying the Ninja Turtles of Turtle Prime would also dissolve everyone else, his plan Motive Decayed into this (with a good ounce of Taking You with Me). **Shout-Out: The scene where Ch'rell has captured both Turtle teams in the virtual chamber and is scanning their DNA in search of Turtle Prime distinctly evokes the final moments of TRON inside the MCP's Tower.Utrom Shredder: "Only now, at the end, do you truly understand."Utrom Shredder: "All too easy."Utrom Shredder: "... unlimited power!!" ***Then there's this line: ***Not to mention: ***And: ***...all of which occur during the same scene. ***The Turtleverse bears striking resemblance to a theoretical snowflake existing in 196,833 dimensional space. ***This official promotional poster◊ of 1987 and 2003 Leonardo shaking hands pays homage to X-Men vs. Street Fighter, where Cyclops and Ryu do the same thing during said game's intro◊. ***Shown Their Work: If you've read the comics, watched the old show, seen the movies, or just researched the franchise, there are so many in-jokes and tidbits you can notice. For example, Mirage Leonardo actually quotes the original comics.Mirage Leonardo: "I strike two on the way down. Donatello takes out a third with his staff. Already the pudgy ones were starting to panic. Raph loves this stuff. He's not alone." ***Stealth Hi/Bye: The Mirage Turtles at the end. ***Viewers Are Geniuses: This movie seems to assume the viewer knows about the original comic books, people could only guess before this movie came out, many people assumed Turtle Prime was the 1987 world, and not the original comics. Not to mention the fact that the creators of the movie clearly did a lot of research on the franchise. Screenshots Comic book.png Black and white.PNG Category:Dimensions Category:Multiverse Category:Omniverse